polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kievan Rusball
Kievan Rusball |nativename = Kyjivśka Ruśmjač Kievskaya Rusïšar Kijeŭskaja Ruśmiač |founded = 882 |successor = Vladimir-Suzdalball Kingdom of Galicia–Volhyniaball |ended = 1240 |image = Kievan rus by kaliningradgeneral-dbgk9yo.jpeg |caption = There's the Rus, the Kievan Rus! |government = Monarchy |personality = Feudal |language = Old East Slavic |type = Slavic |capital = Novgorodball (862-882) Kievball (882-1240) |religion = Slavic Religions Christian Orthodoxy |friends = Byzantineball File:Cumans-icon.png Cumansball - Until 1060 |enemies = MONGOLS!! Kingdom of Polandball Byzantineball (before became Christian) Golden Hordeball Steppe people, but especially: File:Cumans-icon.png Evil Turk!(After 1060) Another Evil Turk! Those evil devil Jewish Turks! |likes = Icons and swords |hates = MONGOLS!! |predecessor = Rus' Khaganateball |intospace = What is "space"? |status = Dead, , and claims to be him together. |notes = WILL OF RISE AGAIN! OF BE DANGEROUSLY STRONK! |imagewidth = |reality = Pre-Mongolian Rus }}Kievan Rusball was a mighty countryball in Eastern Europe. He sprouts EAST SLAVIC POWER! He was a somewhat loose confederation. He was destroyed by Mongol Empireball. Kievan Rusball is also Ukraineball in his childhood and teenage years. History He was founded by Vikings from Scandinavia and the Slavs that lived in the area. He used to follow Slavic Paganism but converted to Orthodox Christianity in 988 AD and became friends with Byzantineball. In 1054 Yarislav the Wise died and the Kievan Rus began to weaken. In 1240 the Mongols from the eastern steppes of Mongolia invaded and killed the Kievan Rus. Nowadays, all his clay belongs to Ukraineball, Russiaball and Belarusball. Russiaball and Ukraineball have a conflict because both of them recognize themselves as the only successors of Ancient Rus. In the past, all countries recognized Russiaball as the only successor of Kievan Rusball through Vladimir-Suzdalball and Grand Duchy of Muscowball and that he had Rus' culture, but when Ukraineball became independent, he said that he is the only son of Kievan Rusball because Kievball and several other old Russian cities are on his clay. Ukraineball also says that Russiaball rewrote history and is the successor of Golden Hordeball because a lot of Russian lands are on Horde's old clay. Russiaball says that Ukraineball is not a real nation since the Rus' moving in East is historical was proof that Golden Hordeball's clay was conquered/peacefully taken by him. When Ukraineball was part of Russiaball his name was "Little Russiaball" and Russiaball called himself "Great Russiaball," because it is a traditional way to call old and new political centers. Also, Russiaball has many other old Russian cities, for example, Veliky Novgorodball, that was the capital city before Kievball and Old Ladogababall, that too, was a capital before him and where Rus was founded as a state. Belarusball wants peace and according to him, they all together are Rus. Let's hug! How to draw Draw Kievan Rusball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw a yellow tryzub # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # But remember that these colors are not used by Rus in history and are taken from modern Ukraineball, because no one actually knows which colors the Kievan Rus really used. Gallery Futuristic kievan rus by kaliningradgeneral-dao72c8.png Battle between kievan rus and byzantine by kaliningradgeneral-daq3ynk.png Ukrainehistorylol.png Archery_duel_between_a_slav_and_a_shogun_by_kaliningradgeneral-dapp5mc.png Kievan Rus trick.png History of Europe.png Kievan Rus Vs Mongols.png }} ru:Киевская Русь Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Old East Slavic Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Russiaball Category:Orthodox Category:Pagan Category:Kievan Rusball Category:Monarchy Category:Blue Yellow Category:Christian Category:East Europe Category:Characters